Multiphase reaction processes play an important role in the chemical and pharmaceutical industries. These processes may be classified according to the phases involved, for example, gas-liquid reactions, gas-liquid-liquid reactions, gas-liquid-solid reactions, and the like. The reactions may be catalytic or non-catalytic. The catalysts may be heterogeneous or homogeneous. However, a problem with many of these reactions is that they are difficult to conduct when compared to reactions with single phase reactants. This is due at least in part to the fact that the efficiency of interaction and mass transfer between different phases tends to be relatively low, and as a result the reaction rates tend to be relatively slow, when compared to single phase reactant reactions.
In general, to accelerate a multiphase reaction, processing steps for producing a high interfacial area between the phases are typically needed. This may include, for example, vigorous stirring or additional mixing procedures. The problem presented by the art relates to the need for a more effective process for providing a high interfacial area between different phases in a multiphase reaction process to enhance the apparent reaction rate.